Unspoken Secrets
by xSweetAshesx
Summary: It Its 7th year for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and everyone else in their year. Hermione and Draco are Head Girl and Boy. Draco has a secret that involves Hermione and he's just not ready to tell her yet. But in the future, will Hermione and Draco deve
1. Default Chapter

Unspoken Secrets

Ch 1

Another year at Hogwarts was about to begin. It was finally 7th year for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and everyone else in their year.

In the past year , two tremendous events had happened. One, Lucius Malfoy had eventually died in Azkaban. Two, Harry Potter had finally defeated Voldomort once and for all. He had killed him for good! Harry had felt relieved, but he still felt the whole thing wasn't real. He knew the duel had been really close.

With Voldomort gone forever, there was no need to worry. All the Death Eaters were still locked up in Azkaban and were all slowly dying.

Hermione was excited when she found out she had received the Head Girl prefect position. But she cringed when she thought about how she knew Malfoy had received the Head Boy prefect position. She couldn't stand the thought of sharing their own common room/dormitory together.

When Draco found out he was Head Boy, he really wasn't surprised . And when he found out that Granger was Head Girl from what the letter said, he hadn't expected anyone else.

_I mean Granger and I are the two top students in our year. There's no doubt about that._

Draco knew that Granger would be ecstatic for receiving the Head Girl prefect position, knowing the kind of person she was. He thought about how he would have to share a dormitory/common room with her. He did not like the idea one bit.

Finally the first day of term finally came. Everyone arrived on the train and went into their compartments.

Hermione knew that she had to go to the Heads' compartment and she didn't like the idea,, because she wanted to hang out with Harry and Ron. When Hermione got to the Heads' compartment, she saw Malfoy already there. But he was just leaning back his head and looked like his eyes were shut.

So she just grabbed out a book from her bag, and sat down to read in a seat across from Malfoy.

Finally about ten minutes later, he woke up but didn't say anything to Hermione at all. She didn't even notice that he had opened his eyes because she was so interested in her book.

Then about twenty later she looked at her watch to find that it was time to have her and Malfoy patrol the compartments.

"Malfoy, we need to go patrol the hallways now," she said as she looked up glaring at him.

"Ok Granger," he said with one of his smirks.

So they went to opposite sides of the train to patrol. When Hermione came to Harry's and Ron's compartment, she talked to them for like a minute, then finished her part of the patrolling and went back to the Heads' compartment.

Both Hermione and Draco arrived at the compartment at the same time, and went into it to take turns changing into their school robes, with one person going out of the compartment and the other person staying in it to get changed.

By the time they finished, it was only a few minutes time until they would be getting back to Hogwarts.

Hermione was excited about going back to Hogwarts. It was like a second home to her.

As they were nearing to Hogwarts Draco and Hermione looked up to look at the other person, thinking, "Why do I have to share a common room with him/her?"

But then Draco realized once again, they are the top students in their year. Plus, Dumbledore probably wanted to try to prove something to everyone and try to spread unity between the houses.

He didn't like the idea only for certain reasons. He also had a secret that dealt with Hermione. But he didn't dare tell it to her yet.


	2. Arriving

Disclaimer: I know that I didn't put one in the first chapter so here it goes. I don't own the Harry Potter books. The amazing J.K. Rowling does.

Ch 2 "Arriving"

Shortly after, they arrived at Hogwarts. All the students then got their bags out of the train and went into one of the carriages leading up to the school. Hermione and Draco needed to help Hagrid take the first years across the lake. So when they heard Hagrid's voice, they walked over to where they saw him with the first years. Their bags had been taken from the carriage to inside the school, and up to their new rooms. Hagrid said hello to Hermione and Draco when they walked toward him.

Hermione has smiled up at Hagrid and said hi. While Draco had just nodded to Hagrid.

Hermoine looked over at Malfoy, after they finished helping Hagrid with the first years.

Malfoy noticed her looking at him, and he smirked.

"I know I'm good looking, but did you actually want to say something, Granger?"  
_"Ahh! He's such an egotistical prat," thought Hermione._

"Why do you have to be such an egotistical prat, Malfoy? And yes, I did have something to say. Its just that you've acted so different since we first saw each other earlier on the train…."

"Well nothing really has changed, ok Granger? Or maybe, something has, but I just don't want to explain it to you right now!" he said angrily. But then he gave her one of his famous smirks.

"Ok. Whatever Malfoy." Hermione responded as they started walking up to the castle.

When they got into the castle, they went their separate ways to their house tables for the feast.

Hermione sat between Harry and Ron. Ginny was right across from her at the table.

"Hey guys! I really didn't get to talk to you three on the train very long. How was your summer since I didn't get to visit?"

"It was great being at Ron's most of the time. It was so much better at Ron's house, than being at the Dursleys for most of the summer," Harry responded.

"Yeah I could imagine. And I did get your letter saying how you were staying with Ron and everyone at the Order." Hermione said.

"It was great having Harry stay with us the whole time! We all wished you would have been able to visit Hermione!" Ron said.

Ginny nodded her head agreeing with Ron

"I did miss you three so much!" Hermione said.

'We missed you too Herms," Ginny said smiling.

Then Harry and Ron started talking about Quiddich.

"So, Hermione…how's the ferret?" Ginny asked.

Hermione laughed at this. But then she put on a serious face.

"Well, he's not called me Mudblood or any other bad names yet. We've not fought really. I tried not talking to him. But before when we were done helping Hagrid with the first years, I asked him why he seemed different. All he said was that, 'Well, nothing really has changed, ok Granger? Or maybe, something has , but I just don't want to explain it to you right now!'. When he said this, he got angry at me for asking. But before that, I looked over at him, because he seemed like he was acting so different. That's when he said,'I know that I'm good looking, but is there anything you actually want to say?'

I got angry, and I told him what was on my mind about how he seemed like he had changed. And that's when he got mad at me, and then we went our separate ways to the Great Hall."

"Oh I see. We know that he's still an egotistical prat. But its still weird that he hasn't really been totally mean to you by saying any stupid insults." Ginny replied.

"I know. I was getting used to the insulting. Its not that I liked him always insulting me; its just I was used to it."

"I know what you mean."

The sorting of the first years took place then. There were quite a few of the children who got sorted into Griffindor.

Then Dumbledore stood up to say his usual announcements before the feast began.

Then the food magically appeared on the platters. Everyone ate happily because the food was so delicious.

When Dumbledore had spoke before the feast, one of his announcements was for the Head Girl and Boy to come by him after the feast was over. So as dinner ended, Hermione and Draco walked up to Professor Dumbledore.

That's when Dumbledore took the two to their common room and dormitories.


	3. Amazement and Many Questions

Ch 3 "Amazement And Many Questions"

When they got to the portrait in front of the Common Room, Dumbledore said the password,

which was "Chocolate Frogs". After said, the portrait door opened, and Hermione and Draco walked in

their new Common Room as Dumbledore said goodnight to them.

As they both got into the common room, both of them were amazed. There were two couches

on the far side of the room by the fireplace, where there was a fire burning right then. Then at the left of

the room, there was a huge bookshelf with a large supply of books. Hermione smiled when she saw all

those books.

Draco looked over at Hermione when she smiled about the books. And he just had to smirk at

her.

At that same instant, Hermione looked over at Malfoy when she saw him smirk at her.

"What are you smirking at, Malfoy? It's nothing new that I'm "Bookworm Granger", now is it?

"Well no. But everyone already knows you're the smartest witch in the school. Why are you

always reading when you already know pretty much everything we need to know? I mean my father

was always disappointed to know that …."Mudblood" got the highest grades. "

"Well Malfoy, its just before I started here, I didn't want to be unprepared. Since I never grew

up in this world until I came here to Hogwarts, I didn't know anything about this world at all. But when

I found out, I was extremely excited to learn about this new world I was about to enter. I was fascinated

about everything I read. And now its just a habit.

Why do you care so much anyway Malfoy? Its not like you're any different than your father

was. But now I think about it, you do seem different. But you insist nothing has changed, so I'll leave

it at that. I don't feel like arguing with you."

And with that she walked up the staircase that led to her room.

As she got into her room, she noticed how nice of a room it was. The walls were painted red

with a gold border. The floor was wooden. She also had a queen sized bed that had golden colored

sheets and a comforter that had a red rose print all over it.

"Wow! I love this room!"

Then Hermione could tell she was getting sleepy. So she put her purple nightgown on,

brushed her teeth, and washed her face in the bathroom. The bathroom was huge. It had two separate

sinks, a shower, a bath tub like in the prefect's bathroom, and a toilet. The floor was tiled green and

gold. After she was done in the bathroom, she left it and went back to her room. Then she finally

crawled into bed and fell to sleep within minutes not thinking about a certain Slytherin. Of course she

would never think that he was thinking about her, but he was.

When Draco finally went up to his room about ten minutes later, he liked his room too.

It had a wooden floor too. The walls were green with a silver snake border. The bed was king

sized with silver sheets, and a silver comforter with bits of green in them.

Draco was getting really tired too, so he got ready for bed in his green boxers and crawled into

bed and went to sleep.

But before he fell asleep, he was thinking of a certain girl, and how he still couldn't tell her the

truth. He knew that he was never like his father. Draco knew that how he treated Hermione was just an

act so his father wouldn't get upset with him. But in the past when his father got angry at him for

getting out of line, he would hurt him. So he always knew he had to put up an act, unless he wanted to

be beaten even more. He knew he should tell her, especially since no one was in the way of him fulfilling

his goal. It was tearing him up inside to think that he had always acted so cruel to her for the past six

years just because she was supposedly inferior to him.

But he knew she was one of the smartest witches of their time, and blood didn't have anything

to do with it. He knew she was a wonderful person, and he wanted to get to know her. But he knew he

would never get near her when she was around Potter and Weasely.

But someday soon I'll find a way to talk to her. I mean, we will have to work together a lot

dealing with Head prefect duties.

And he smiled to himself before he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Leading Up To The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books. The wonderful J.K. Rowling does.

Ch 4 "Leading Up to the Truth"

The next morning Draco woke up and took a quick shower and got dressed in his robes. Then he looked at his hair in the mirror, and decided to gel it a little bit.

When he got out of the bathroom, he saw Hermione a few feet away waiting to get in the bathroom.

"Hey Granger," Draco said smiling at her.

"Uh Hey Malfoy," she replied taken aback by how he actually smiled at her instead of giving her one of his famous smirks.

_"Ugh and I actually liked his smile . This is Malfoy we're talking about. Why does it seem like he's trying to be nice to me?" Hermione thought to herself._

"Hello, earth to Granger?!?"

"Uh yeah I'm here. Well I need to go in the bathroom to get ready now, so excuse me. See you later Malfoy."

"Bye Granger."

As Hermione went into the bathroom to take a bath and get ready for the day, Draco walked down the stairs into the common room to sit on the couch and wait for Hermione.

As Draco was waiting in the common room while working on some last minute homework, Hermione was in the bathroom getting ready. Hermione started the water in the bathtub by turning on the water spout that had strawberry bubble bath pouring out. She took off her pajamas, stepped into the tub and closed the curtains, sat down and leaned back a little bit. For a few minutes she just leaned back and tried to relax in the strawberry scented warm water. She was trying to figure out the whole Malfoy situation.

_He's been such a jerk for the past six years. But ever since I saw him yesterday, he's seemed different. Maybe if I tried asking him nicely to tell me what has been going on, maybe he would tell me. Maybe it has something to do with either Voldomort or his father dying, or even both. But how could that be since I thought he would be upset about them dying?_

After that last thought, she washed her body. Then she swam around the pool like tub for about a minute. Then as she stood up, pulled back the curtain so she could reach her shampoo and conditioner, took them, pulled back the curtain, then finally shampooed and conditioned her hair.

When she was done, she stepped out of the tub and dried off with a towel. Hermione then got changed into her school robes, did her hair, brushed her teeth, and put on makeup. After Hermione blew dry her hair, she smiled. She smiled to herself because her busy hair had vanished ever since after 5th year, and now she had hair that softly curled at the ends. She left her hair down. When she put on her makeup, it was just mascara, brown shimmery eye shadow, and strawberry scented lip gloss.

She saw on the clock in the bathroom that it was 7:15 am now. Breakfast would be starting soon, and she wondered if Draco was still in his room or the common room, or if he had gone down to breakfast.

So since she was done in the bathroom, she walked downstairs to the common room to see if Draco was there. She walked up to the couches and fireplace, and saw that he was sitting on one of the couches. So Hermione decided to sit on the other couch that was right beside where he was sitting looking into the fire that was burning. But as soon as he saw, out of the corner of his eye, that Hermione sat down on the other couch, he looked up at her and smiled.

"Hermione, do you think we can talk before we go down to breakfast? I think you deserve to hear the truth about why I've been acting the way I have."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind. I have some questions I wanted to ask you anyway."

At that, Draco smiled at her again and began telling Hermione the whole truth

A/N: Hey! I just wanted to say, I'm gonna post chapter 5 right after this, and so far chapter 5 is my fave chapter. But I hope anyone that reads this fan fic likes it. And whoever does like it I hope you'll review. I would love to read some peoples' reviews!!


	5. Truth and Confessions

Ch 5 "Truth and Confessions"

Disclaimer: The wonderful J.K. Rowling is the owner of the Harry Potter books not me. So i don't own the story, just the plot of this story.

_**I came to tell you**_

_**How it all began**_

As Draco and Hermione at at the couches, Draco told the truth about his life and his feelings.

"All my life I was taught by my father that purebloods were the most powerful and most superior witches/wizards of them all. He taught me to treat everyone under myself like scum. So I grew up learning like that. Once I got to Hogwarts I continued to act like that. There are really some people in this school that I truly don't like. But its different with you. The truth is I've liked you since 3rd year. Yes, the whole 'book-worm' thing annoyed me ever since I first saw you in 1st year. But at the same time, I always thought it was for the fact that you didn't grow up in this world, so you needed to read up on the wizardry world. I see now that you're an extremely smart and truly talented witch for your age.

When I would call you 'Mudblood', it killed me inside because I really didn't feel that way, even in 2nd year when I started calling you that. I might of not liked you then, but it still hurt me inside because I knew that you didn't deserve being called that. I hate thinking back to any tricks I played on you. Again, it was just a cover up of how I felt about so my 'friends' wouldn't suspect anything. I knew they would report to my father about what would of happened. I couldn't stand to think what my father would of done to me. Its just in the past when my father got upset with me, he would beat me. I tried to please him the best I could. But it seemed nothing that I did seemed to please my father. My father was the only one that honored Voldomort. I might of when I was a lot younger. But once I got older and understood what was going on around me, I really didn't honor him anymore. I saw him as a sick person who killed innocent people. I know it always seemed like I enjoyed hearing about when muggles or muggle-borns were tortured or killed, but I didn't enjoy it at all. Again, it was all an act. But through all those times, you were brave when it involved you. And when I ridiculed you, you didn't put up with my crap. When you punched me in third year, I felt hurt. I mean I know that I deserved it. But I knew that I had already hurt you too much in those three years, that you couldn't stand it anymore. You're a very strong willed and brave person Hermione. That's one thing I love about you." Draco explained smiling.

"Wow, I never knew Draco. I mean I want to believe you're telling the truth, but I don't know if I can completely trust what you've said to me." Hermione replied.

"Ok. Well you don't need to believe me or trust me right now. But I'll tell you again the truth. The truth is that I'm not like what my father was. I feel that a huge weight has been lifted sine both my father and Voldomort have died. I think that's a weird thing to say that I'm happy my father died. But it's the truth. He was a horrible person. But I feel even worse thinking about the sort of person I have acted as since I know its not the truth. I want to stop being the person I've acted as in the past. I know that I'm truly a good person, but wearing a mask to hide that true identity of myself. But I know since my father and Voldomort are gone, there is no need for me to put up an act anymore."

_**Nothing seems to work out right**_

_**I've broken down again**_

_**So hold me now**_

_**Say its not forever**_

_**Cause maybe someday**_

_**In time**_

_**Things will go my way…**_

_**Things will go my way…**_

_"_Draco, if it makes you feel better, I think I might be starting to trust you. I just can't believe this is the truth, since how you have treated me and my friends all these years. But there's one last question you haven't answered through what you've told me. What kind of person is you mother?"

"Well I'm glad you're starting to trust me at least. And I understand that it will be a long time until you'll fully trust me. I've treated you so horrible all these years, and I regret it all. Anyways, my mother is an extremely wonderful person. She might of seemed mean or sort of smug whenever you have come face to face with her. But it was just an act. My father treated my mother the same as he did me. If she ever didn't do something my father told her to do, he would beat her horribly. She sometimes wanted to argue with him about something he had said. But my mother thought twice about actually putting her point across because she knew what he would do to her. So she always kept her mouth shut. She's the only person in this world that loves me. My father never did love me. All he cared about was for me to become just like him."

"Malfoy, I'm sorry you have had to live the life you've lived. No one should live like that if they don't want to. Of course, you live in a pureblood family that is expected to be such a powerful, magical family. That's probably such a hard concept to live with when you don't want to let your life go on that path. Believe me, its hard for me to believe. But I think I'm starting to believe you even more now. "

"Really?!" If that's true Hermione, do you think you could do something for me?"

"It is true Draco. And what is it that you want me to do for you?"

"Well I was just wondering, can we try to become friends?"

Hermione couldn't help herself. At that instant, she walked over to his couch and sat right next to him. She then turned towards him and looked into his eyes for a few seconds to see if he was really telling the truth. She could tell through how Draco was looking at her that he was telling her the truth. That's when she leaned closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, smiled at him, then gave him a small hug. She could tell he was surprised.

"I would love to try to be friends with you Draco."

They continued to hug for a few seconds more.

Hermione then noticed then that it was almost 8 o'clock. So they went to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast since they didn't have much time to eat. When they got to the Great Hall doors, they said bye to each other, then they walked through the doors and walked to their separate house tables.

A/N: I hope anyone who reads this chapter likes it. As I said in my author's note in the 4th chapter its my favorite chapter so far. And the song is 'Things Will Go My Way" by the Calling.


	6. Confusion

Ch 6 "Confusion"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books or characters of Harry Potter. The wonderful J.K. Rowling does.

A/N: I don't know how many people have actually read this since I only have one review. But to whoever has read this and liked it, I'm sorry that's its been like a week or so since I've posted. Its Christmas Eve today! Yaa lol. But anyways yesterday at my house the power went out, so i couldn't go on the computer, use the phone, etc u get the point. Anyways i was bored out of my mind so I wrote chapter 6 and 7 for this story and so this is chapter 6. Even though the electric went back on yesterday around like 4 or 5 pm yesterday evening, around that same time all the phones were shut off!! Argh!! lol. So the only phones my family could use were my parents' cell phones. So I've not been able to go on the net. But now its like 11:30 am now, and finally the phones are working now! So I can finally post these two chapters! I'm happy can't u tell? lol. And now, I just wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! Bye!

xSweetAshesx

When Hermione got to the Griffindor table, she smiled at seeing her friends. They smiled back at her.

"Hey you three!"

"Hey," said Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the same time.

Hermione just laughed.

"So Hermione, what took you so long?" asked Harry.

"Head duties.."

"Already?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. Me and Malfoy were told by Dumbledore to start the "Welcome Back Ball" planning. So we worked on that for awhile. But, ugh I had to do most of the work since Malfoy didn't want to do a thing." Hermione said in her normal hatred voice for Malfoy, only to cover up how she now felt about Malfoy as maybe a friend.

And her act seemed to work toward her friends, because they seemed to believe Hermione.

Then Hermione put two waffles on her plate, and poured some orange juice for herself. Then she started to eat.

Harry and Ron were done eating, so they began talking about Quiddich. But while Hermione silently ate, she noticed Ginny looking at her.

"What Ginny?"

"Were you telling us the truth about Malfoy a few minutes ago?"

"Yes I was Ginny," Hermione replied, surprisingly without a hint of quickness or being uncomfortable to her voice.

She didn't want her friends to know how she and Malfoy were trying to become friends. She knew they would be upset at her for becoming friends with the enemy, and them wanting to hurt him if they knew her and Malfoy were becoming friends.

But then she stared into space with her thoughts. When she was stuck in her thoughts, the feeling of someone staring at her from behind came. So Hermione turned around, and her eyes fell upon a certain Slytherin. He was glaring at her with a look of hatred. But then the look turned to one of his famous smirks. And Hermione just smirked right back at him knowing it was an act. At least she hoped it was an act. She never thought she would, but she really did want to try to become friends with him.

Hermione then came back to her senses when she heard Ginny talking to her.

"You know Hermione, I think you were lying. I think something has changed between you and Malfoy but you're both trying to cover it up."

Lying and regretting it, Hermione replied to Ginny.

"Nothing has changed with Malfoy as I thought like yesterday. And nothing, I repeat nothing has changed between me and Malfoy. I tell you right now that we're friends, and enemies more than ever now."

Hermione noticed what time it was, 8:30 a.m.; so she knew she needed to leave along with the rest of them. But then again, she thought they had a lot of time. So none of her friends really thought they had to leave yet since they still had a half hour to the first class.

She knew why she wanted to leave. She wanted to go back to her's and Draco's common room to just sit down on the couch and think.

So Hermione grabbed her books and time table with her schedule on it and walked away from the Great Hall without another word. Or at least, until Harry noticed her walking away, did he ask" Where are you going Herms?"

Turning around Hermione said, "I'm just going to walk around to clear my head. I have a lot on my mind. I'll probably go to my common room. I'll see you soon in Potions, ok?" she replied looking at Harry and Ron. Then waved good-bye to Ginny.

Then Hermione turned back around toward the Great Hall doors and kept walking until she reached the doors. Then she opened the doors and walked out. But then she wanted to run to the common room-her's and Draco's. The thought of him made her want to cry. She wanted to be his friend. But for some reason, she feared their decision about becoming friends was all a lie. She feared he didn't want to become her friend at all. But of course she acted herself toward him in the Great Hall too. But at the same time, she had a feeling that what he had told her about his life wasn't a lie because of how he had told her. It wasn't like he had been trying t hold back a smirk. No, he had poured his heart out to her, and was dead serious the whole time while he had explained.

How he and her acted in the Great Hall was a cover-up for their hopeful friendship.

Her thoughts left her when she heard footsteps behind her. Hermione quickly turned around to see who was behind her.

Draco.

She looked at Malfoy for a few seconds, then turned back around and kept walking to the Head's common room. While she walked, she heard him to continue walking behind her. But she didn't say a word to him. Then she looked back around to him and smiled. But she continued to not say a word to Draco. And weirdly Draco didn't say a word either, even though Hermione thought he would.

Finally they were both in the common room, Hermione turned around once again toward Draco. But she spoke this time.

"Was what you said about wanting to become friends true? Because the truth is I do want to become friends as I had said. And I think you're not lying. But I know its going to be hard keeping this a secret from my friends. I mean, its not that I want to tell them. But when Ginny asked if anything had changed between me and you, I of course couldn't tell her the truth about us trying to become friends. So I lied of course telling her how we're more enemies than ever before. I didn't show it, but it hurt me inside saying this to her."

"I understand Hermione. And I hurt inside when I gave you that deathly glare, then smirked at you. I was only doing it so my friends wouldn't get suspicious."

"Alright Draco, I guess we both understand each other."

And Hermione leaned in to him and gave him another hug. Draco was happy they both seemed to believe one another. And he loved Hermione's hugs. He always felt a warmth inside when she hugged him.

After the hug, Hermione looked Draco in the eyes and smiled.

"Well we better go to class. You're in Potions as your first class, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good," said Hermione smiled again. And Draco couldn't help but smile back.

They then walked out of the common room and walked quickly since they only had about ten minutes until class started. And Snape's room was kind of far off.

When they got there, they went into the classroom together. There were some curious people who stared at them. But they both ignored those people.

Before they went to their seats, they both glared at each other hatefully. Then walked to their seats.

As Hermione sat between Harry and Ron, Ron looked like he was about to ask her something. But she said to him, "Whatever it is, I'll answer it later. Class is about to begin."


	7. The First Day& Planning

Ch 7 "The First Day & Planning"

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books or characters. J.K Rowling does.

A/N: Same authors note pretty much as in chapter 6. I'm just happy the phone lines are back up. I just realized how much we take for granted all the electricity. I mean yesterday my brothers and I were totally bored lol. Well anyways I hope you like this chapter and chapter 6. And I hope to get some reviews beccause I would love to hear what u guys like and didnt like, so I could try to improve on my writing. Well hope u like! lol.

xSweetAshesx

In Potions they learned to make a Sleepless Dream Potion. Draco and Hermione had gotten partnered up with each other. They had put on an act of hating each other. But to them, they knew it wasn't true.

As all the students were leaving the classroom, Ron came up to Hermione to ask the question he had wanted to ask her at the beginning of class.

"Why were almost late, and with Malfoy?"

"When I came into the common room, Draco was behind me. I glared at him. He made a smart ass remark. Then we easily got into an argument like usual."

"I see…." Ron replied not looking totally sure Hermione was telling the truth.

And Ron walked away with Harry to Divination, while Hermione walked to Ancient Runes.

The day went by fairly well.

Then dinner came that night. The food was delicious. But before the feast, Hermione and Draco were told by Dumbledore to meet him up at the Head's table after the feast.

So, as many students scattered and moved out of the Great Hall, Hermione and Draco joined each other by where Dumbledore was sitting. When Dumbledore saw them arrive standing by him, he stood up also.

"Good evening Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

"Good evening Professor," Hermione replied smiling.

Draco just nodded toward Dumbledore.

"What I wanted you two to meet me up for was to talk about the Welcome Back Ball.

You two will be the only students to plan it. None of the other prefects will be helping you. Is that ok with you?"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a second. They agreed that it was fine, even though they pretended to hate needing to work together.

"We both don't enjoy the idea. But we know this is important, and we are the head prefects. So its our duty, and we've agreed its ok."

"That's a good decision Miss Granger," Dumbledore replied with the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Now, you will both need to be able to agree on the menu for the feast. Also, you'll have to think about how to organize the dance. The dance will be on this Sunday.

Both of you will be allowed to visit Hogmeade all day tomorrow to purchase anything you need for the dance. The students will be able to visit Hogsmeade on Saturday after their morning classes and lunch. Any questions?"

Both Hermione and Draco shook their heads to say how they didn't have any questions.

"Then you can leave," Dumbledore said.

So the two students left, and walked to their common room. When they arrived there, Hermione said their password.

"Chocolate Frogs."

"You may enter," smiled the portrait of a beautiful mermaid.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, while she and Draco walked through the open portrait door.

As they got comfortable on the couches, with Hermione sitting on one and Draco sitting on the one across from her; they began planning for the feast/dance.

For the dinner menu they finally agreed on pork chops, mashed potatoes, rolls& butter with pumpkin juice. And for dessert, there was apple pie.

They decided for the dress code to be formal. So everyone was going to have to wear dress robes.

They would have the Weird Sisters and some other wizardry bands/groups play at the dance.

Hermione and Draco were not sure about a theme. But they were thinking about something to do with the moon and stars, so something to do with the night sky. So they decided they might have a better idea when they looked for decorations at Hogsmeade.

Finally, they decided the ball would go on from 5 o'clock to 10 o'clock. The first hour would be the feast.

After all that planning, they both became very excited about going to Hogsmeade together to look around for decorations and such for the Welcome Back Ball.

They decided to work on some homework before they went to bed. And sometimes they even helped each other when the other person was having difficulties.

After about an hour, they both walked up the stairs to their own rooms and got ready for bed.

"I think I'm starting to really enjoy Draco's company. I know its been like a day or two. But still. I never thought in a million years I would be able to get along with him. But I do." Hermione thought to herself smiling.

She changed into baby blue and dark blue pj pants and baby blue t-shirt, and crawled into bed smiling. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep a few minutes later.

Draco was thinking about the same thing.

"I never thought I would get along with Hermione in a million years. I mean yeah, I've liked her for awhile. But I never thought she would actually want to become friends with me, and I'm just surprised how easily we get along."

Draco changed into just his black boxers, and crawled into his bed. He fell asleep just as easily as Hermione had.

They both were eager about going to Hogsmeade together the following day.


	8. Having Fun

Ch 8 "Having Fun"

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers. I luv u all! Lol. Hope u liked chapter 6 and 7 or whatever chapters u have read. And now to chapter 8. I was gonna have it all about them going to Hogsmeade. But as I was writing all this stuff that went on between Hermione and Draco that morning before going to Hogsmeade, I found it being a pretty good chapter by itself. So chapter 9 will be about Hogsmeade. Anyways once again here's chapter 8! Hope u like!

When both Hermione and Draco woke up the next morning, they were excited about the day ahead of them.

Hermione was up first. She took a vanilla-scented bubble bath, and washed her hair quickly with strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner.

She turned the taps off, and squeezed her wet hair out. Stepping out of the tub, she wrapped a towel around her body.

She got dressed in a three-quarters length baby blue top and black jeans.

While brushing her hair, she blew dry it. When it was dry, she brushed her beautiful hair into a high ponytail.

Finally she applied eyeliner, mascara, and pink lip gloss as her makeup for the day.

As she walked out of the bathroom, she looked over the railing to find Draco at the huge wooden table where he looked to be working on homework.

She called down to him, "You can use the bathroom now if you want." And she turned around and walked left to her room to finish getting ready.

She put on a necklace that had blue stars on it. Then she put a silver ring on her middle finger that said **dreamer **on it.

Finally she sprayed on a tiny bit of her vanilla scented perfume, while she slipped on her black sandals.

Then she took some of her schoolwork down with her to the common room.

Draco wasn't there anymore as she had suspected.

After what seemed like only five minutes working on her schoolwork, she heard the bathroom door open and looked up to see Draco smiling down at her.

"Hey Granger, ready to go get something to eat? Its about 8:40 right now, so breakfast is almost over."

"Yeah that's fine." she smiled back.

As they got to the Great Hall, Hermione and Draco separated to their separate house tables.

"Hi Hermione," Ginny said smiling at her best friend.

"Hey Gin."

"You must think its so awful having to go to Hogsmeade alone with the ferret?!" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," she replied acting like she was disgusted.

But Ginny could tell Hermione was lying by how she was trying to act disgusted, but wore a slight smile on her face.

"Whatever you say Herms."

She didn't reply. And they all ate quietly after that.

Shortly after, Hermione said bye as they told her sarcastically "try to have fun with Malfoy."

"Yeah totally," she replied sarcastically back.

Then she left the table and walked out.

Draco saw her leave, and a few minutes later he left too. But he was unsure to where she went. So he started to walk to the common room.

When he was only a few feet away from their common room, he felt someone come up from behind him in the shadows and…started to tickle him!

"What the….?!?"

But when Hermione let him see it was her, Draco relaxed. He took hold of her hand and they ran to their common room.

"Chocolate Frogs." Hermione said.

The beautiful mermaid opened the portrait door, as the two seventeen year olds ran into the room. After running to one of the couches, they both sat down on it. Draco couldn't help himself. Even though Hermione had been the one to start the tickling , he wanted it to continue. So he now started tickling her. They had a tickle fest for about ten minutes until Hermione spoke up.

"Draco, even though I just had a ton of fun in this tickle fest of ours, I think we really should get ready to leave for Hogsmeade."

"Yeah I agree Hermione. But one more thing first…"

"Wha---?" And before Hermione noticed him grab the pillow from behind him, the pillow was thrown at her.

And that's what now started a huge pillow fight between the two new friends.

Ten minutes later, Hermione spoke up once again.

"Draco, I think we should go get ready to leave now. But I have to admit I did have a ton of fun with you in these last twenty minutes or so," Hermione said while grinning at Draco.

"Oh alright. Its just I was having so much with you Hermione in here. But I do agree we need to get ready to leave for Hogsmeade," Draco said smiling back.

They went to their separate rooms to get ready for the rest of the day at Hogsmeade.

Hermione noticed that her ponytail was a mess now, so she untied the rubber band . Then she brushed her hair again. Finally she re-tied the rubber band in her hair back to the high ponytail she had had before. Her makeup was fine. So all she did next was get her purse with some of her money in it.

After leaving her room, she went to knock on the bathroom door to see if Draco was in there. Draco answered.

"Its ok to come in Herms."

So Hermione opened the door and walked in. Draco was at his sink doing his hair and getting ready. So she just walked over to her sink. Grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste she brushed her teeth. Then she took her pink lip gloss out of her purse and applied some more on her lips.

As she finished up getting ready, she turned to her right to see if Draco was done. He was done and looking at Hermione.

"Ready then Draco?" Hermione smiled at Draco.

"Ready when you are." he said smiling back at Hermione.

_God, I love his smile, Hermione thought to herself._

_Man I love her smile, Draco said to himself._

After getting ready and finally leaving, it was about 10 am.

The two teens walked to Hogsmeade which didn't take that long.

"And now let the fun begin," both of them said out loud as they entered Honydukes, since it was their first stop on this little task of theirs to purchase everything needed for the ball.


	9. Hogsmeade

Ch 9 "Hogsmeade"

Disclaimer: The wonderful J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter books and all its characters. Not me.

A/N: All I have to say is that I hope you like this chapter. And there's one thing I wanted to ask everyone. I forget, can you apparate from inside the castle. Because I thought they weren't aloud. But in this chapter I was gonna have them apparate from Hogsmeade back to Hogwarts. But I was not sure, so I changed that part. I'm surprised because I think it seems a lot longer than I attended it to be. Anyways I just hope you enjoy it! And please review! I love constructive criticism. It can always help in my writing.

Looking around Honeydukes, Hermione and Draco found a lot of delicious candy treats. They bought a very large supply of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, honey-colored toffees, and Fizzing Whizbees. They paid for the treats, then left Honeydukes.

They then walked into a new store that that had decorations for parties called "Zelda's Decorations For All Occasions". They looked around for table cloths, centerpieces, lights, confetti, and candles. After looking at so many decorations, Draco and Hermione finally figured out a theme. The theme would be : _Under the Stars._ So the picked out a few different prints of table cloths that had moons, normal stars, and shooting stars. They knew about five hundred students would be attending the dance part of the ball since only the fourth thru seventh years were aloud to go to the dance. So they decided they needed about one hundred tablecloths. They both thought of the idea that they could produce many more of the same tablecloths with a simple spell of saying "Multiplicus…" plus the number of table clothes needed (in Latin) of that type. Next, they found strings of many types of lights. They bought a few long strings of lights all with tiny little shapes of stars for the lights. Draco and Hermione next bought about twenty small candles. There would be one to each 5th table. Of course they could do the same spell they were going to do to the tablecloths. These candles were in the shape of a shooting star. The last thing they bought was a few medium sized bags of moon and star confetti. Since Hermione was not sure if she had enough money to pay for the decorations, Draco was the one to pay for the decorations. Then they left with their bags.

"We're starting to get a lot of bags. How about we shrink them so they aren't so heavy and bring them back to our common room. Then we can come back here to buy our dress robes, and many eat a little lunch. What do you say, Draco?"

"Ok that sounds fine to me since it is lunch time and these bags are starting to get heavy."

They both pointed their wands at the bags that they had set down from being in their hand. Then they said "Reducio". Their bags shrunk to about half their original size.

And at that, they walked back to Hogwarts and up to their shared common room. They dropped off the bags, and returned them to their original size. Then both Hermione and Draco went up to their separate rooms to get more money. Finally they left their common room, walked out of Hogwarts, and back into Hogsmeade.

Once back in Hogsmeade, they walked into a small restaurant to eat.

They were seated and given menus. The waitress asked them what they would like to drink.

They both said they would like a butterbeer. And at that, the waitress left to get their drinks. So Draco and Hermione just looked at their menus.

Hermione decided on a turkey sandwich, which Draco decided on a chicken sandwich.

When the waitress came back with their butterbeers, they told her their orders. And once again the waitress left. Hermione and Draco silently drank some of their butterbeer for a few moments enjoying the peacefulness of it all. Then Hermione spoke up.

"So Draco are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yes I am."

"Good. Because I just wanted to mention that I'm having a pretty fun time with you here in Hogsmeade Draco. Actually, I've been having fun all day so far." Hermione said. Then she smiled at Draco thinking back to that morning with the tickle fest and pillow fight the two had had.

"I'm glad." Draco replied grinning back.

Draco continued to smile at Hermione, thinking about something. A few moments later, Draco spoke.

"Hermione, I know we have only been civil to each other for two or three days now and are just becoming friends. But I was just really wanted to ask you something."

A/N: I would stop there and leave you with a cliff hanger but I really have a bunch more to this chapter so that's why I'm going on with it.

"Well, what is it Draco?" Hermione asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Would you go to the dance with me? Or we don't have to actually go together. But could you at least dance with me a few times during the night?"

She was sort of surprised at first. Hermione thought for a moment, then she smiled.

"Yes Draco I'll go with you and be your date. We can say that we had to come together since we are Head Boy and Girl. Or we can say we have to come together and dance to the first song together, then don't need to stay with each other anymore."

"Yeah I guess that's a good suggestion. The last one I mean." Draco replied.

But Hermione thought she heard a sort of upset tone in his voice.

"Or I can always try to find you a few more times during the dance so we can dance more." Hermione replied smiling.

Draco smiled back.

"I'm fine with that. And remember we would go as friends right?" Draco asked .

"Yeah of course."

A few moments later their sandwiches came. So the two ate. After they were finished, they paid and left.

The last stop they had was the dress robe shop. As they walked into the shop, they went their separate ways agreeing to meet each other at the entrance in about a half hour.

When Hermione got to the girls' robes, she started to look around. She found many she liked. So she took them all into the dressing room to try them on. The first one was sky blue with a beautiful flower stitching design at the top, and down the middle of the back. The dress was sort of tight fitting, and she liked it way because it showed her curves perfectly. The next one was a black v-neck dress. Sparkles were scattered around the v-neck part of the dress. This dress was sort of tight fitting also. The third dress was plain purple. But the skirt part was poofed out. The fourth one was white with a beautiful sequin and bead design. Hermione decided on the sky blue dress robe. She left the dressing room and went up to the desk to pay.

Draco found a midnight blue, black, dark green, and blue dress robes that he liked. Draco finally decided on the midnight blue one. People would expect him to wear black. But he liked the midnight blue one the best. Plus, it was still pretty close to the color black. After deciding, he left the dressing room and went up to the desk to pay for his dress robe.

Hermione was done before Draco, so she walked toward the jewelry with her dress covered in a long plastic bag so it covered the whole robe.

A few minutes later, she saw a necklace that she liked. But she didn't like it for her, but for Draco.

After knowing she would have to buy it for him, maybe for Christmas, she walked a few steps back to the door and saw that Draco was there waiting for her now. So she walked back to the door and stood by him.

"You haven't been waiting for that long have you?" Hermione asked with an apologetic voice.

"No not at all." Draco said while wearing a smile that said it was all alright.

They left with their dress robes from the store and walked back to Hogwarts.

It was a little after two o'clock when they got back. They stayed in their common room and worked on schoolwork until almost dinner.

Then they left for dinner at the Great Hall. Before going in, they said their goodbyes. When they entered the Great Hall, they walked to their separate House tables for dinner without another glance toward each other.


	10. New Thoughts and Confessions

Ch 10 "New Thoughts and Confessions"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the one that owns the wonderful books.

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying my story so far. I love all the reviews I'm getting. Thanks so much. I hope you like this chapter. Not much really goes on in this chapter except for all the different types of confessions that are said. But the next chapter is when everyone gets ready and is the dance. All that was gonna be included in this chapter. But once again my writing idea kind of changed. Anyways on to chapter 10!

The week passed quickly for all the students. Most of the them were extremely excited for the ball.

Hermione was one of them. She had to admit, she was happy that Draco would sort of be her date. He was starting to become a good friend to her. She was starting to notice how attractive he had gotten just since last year.

I think I'm starting to fall for Draco.

But I can't. I mean, we're just starting to become friends. And yeah, I know that he admitted of liking me since 3rd year, but I just don't feel comfortable about telling him how I feel. I mean my feelings might not even be true. And he's been a great friend to me over the last week. A friendship with Draco is something I never expected would happen. So, I really don't want to ruin what we've started.

xxxxxxx

As Draco sat by the fire in their common room, he was thinking along the same lines as Hermione.

I know I did admit to Hermione that I've liked her since 3rd year. But the truth is, I think I'm truly starting to like her now since we've started to actually get to know each other. But I don't want to ruin the friendship we're starting to form between the two of us. I know we should just stay friends, and that's how its going to stay for awhile. Draco ended this thought with a final tone to his voice.

xxxxxxxx

That Sunday all the fourth years and up were so excited about that night. All the girls seemed extremely excited for the night especially.

Everyone went to eat breakfast like normal.

Hermione had mentioned to Harry, Ron, and Ginny how, even though she hated the idea, she had been told by Dumbledore that she and Draco would have to dance together for the first dance of the night. She had told them the day before about this.

As they all sat eating breakfast, Hermione's friends looked toward the Slytherin table with disgust.

Hermione noticed this, and she knew she would have to tell one of them how she and Draco were beginning to become friends.

"Ginny…."

Suddenly Ginny looked toward Hermione at the sound of her name being called.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Can I talk to you in my room after breakfast? I need to tell you something."

"Ok…?" Ginny replied questioningly.

So after breakfast, Hermione and Ginny went to Hermione's and Draco's common room. When they got up there, the two girls walked up to Hermione's room.. As soon as they got in the room, they both sat on Hermione's bed.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Ginny asked questioningly.

"Well, it deals with Draco." Hermione said uncomfortably.

"And?"

"Well we're sort of friends."

"WHAT?!? You're friends with the ferret?" Ginny replied with surprise and anger at the same time.

"Yeah, we had a talk that first morning of classes. It was before we came to the Great Hall for breakfast…" Hermione replied, looking down at her hands.

"So you were having a talk with the ferret instead of working on planning for the dance with him? And what may I ask did you talk about that made you two think any different of each other?"

"Well…"

And Hermione explained to Ginny what Draco had said on that morning.

"And you believed him right away?"

"Yeah, actually I did weirdly enough. I mean it seemed sort of questionable at first. But by the next day I knew I truly believed him."

"Interesting. I mean it does seem sort of odd. And I'm not sure if I can totally believe HIM. But I'm going to try to believe you on this one, even though I still hate Malfoy with a passion."

"He is a great once you get to know the real him, Gin."

"Yeah maybe…"

"You won't tell Harry and Ron yet, will you?"

"No I guess not. You can put your trust in me." Ginny replied trying to give Hermione a smile.

"Oh and one more thing."

"What's that Hermione?"

"Well Draco is the one I'm sort of going to the dance with."


	11. The Ball

Ch 11 "The Ball"

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter books not me.

A/N: Well thanks to all my reviewers so far I really appreciate it. Love u all! Lol. Well here is the long awaited chapter with the first dance of the all. I'm thinking about having two more dances in this story. But tell me if you guys want me to write about that many dances. I am thinking about a Christmas dance then a Valentine's dance. And they are not gonna be chapters that are right after another. Well just tell me what you think. And I know I'm gonna write a chapter when it becomes the New Year in the story. Speaking of the New Year, Happy New Year to all of you!! And now on to the chapter!! And remember to review!

" I know I've not wanted to tell you, Harry, or Ron, only because I knew you would want to kill him or something.

But we are going as friends and we told each other we would only dance to some of the songs together and then hang out with our friends the rest of the time."

"Well I still can't believe you're going with him since you've only been friends for like a week."

"And I wouldn't be that surprised if you still don't believe me days, weeks, or months from now. But hopefully one day soon you'll be comfortable with me being Malfoy's friend."

Ginny just nodded.

After their chat, Ginny left to go to the Griffindor common room. Hermione stayed in her room and thought about hers and Draco's friendship. She was feeling that she was liking him more every day. She just loved being in his company. She wasn't so sure if she was ready to date him though. She knew a strong friendship with him right now would be good; so if they did ever date and it didn't work out, she would hope that they could still be friends.

She then fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Not that long after Hermione had dozed off for a nap, Draco came into their common room to look for her. When he saw that she wasn't in the common room, he checked in her room.

He knocked softly. There was no answer, so he quietly opened the door. And that's when he sAw Hermione laying on her bed with her eyes closed. He smiled toward her, and then closed the door once again and walked to his room.

For a few minutes he read from one of the books on his bookshelf in his room.

Then he walked down to the common room and sat on one of the couches and looked into the fire while he thought about Hermione and the friendship her and him were starting to form between each other. He couldn't help but smile thinking about the evening ahead of them both.

About an hour later Draco heard footsteps and looked behind him to see Hermione coming down the stairs.

Finally it was two in the afternoon. Many girls had already started getting ready.

Hermione and Draco both decided they probably should start getting ready. As they got ready in their separate rooms, they got even more excited as they time went by.

Hermione changed into her beautiful sky blue dress robe. Her hair went next. She decided to curl it. Then she took a small amount of her hair on both sides of her head and pinned them together in the back with a flower clip. Then she found her necklace with the stars on it again, and put it on her neck. Makeup was last. She found her bluish-silver eye shadow, pale pink lipstick, black eyeliner, and mascara. She applied the eyeliner first, then eye shadow, mascara, then lip gloss. She looked at herself in her vanity mirror. She thought the makeup she was wearing really brought out the color of her eyes.

Then Hermione sprayed a little bit of vanilla body spray on herself while slipping on her white sandal-heeled shoes.

She took one last look at herself in the full-view mirror that was in her room. She smiled at herself because she was happy with how she looked- how she looked for Draco.

Then she left her room and went down the stairs to see Draco waiting for her by the couch.

Draco slipped on his midnight blue robe. Then he went to the bathroom to get his hair.

Over the summer he had gotten his hair cut, and it was a lot shorter than in the past. So he no longer gelled it back. He just put a tiny bit of get in his hand sand then put it in his hair making a tousled look to it.

Then he sprayed some of his favorite cologne on. Going back in his room he slipped on his dress shoes and picked up his wand. Then he said a spell to produce flowers at the end of the wand.

"Orchideous!"

Flowers sprang out of the wand, and he took hold of the flowers. They were for Hermione.

He finally went downstairs and sat down on one of the couches to wait for Hermione.

Shortly after she came down the stairs smiling down at him. He couldn't help but smile back since she looked so beautiful to him.

_Its kind of hard thinking we're are only going to the dance as friends._

When she finally got to him, he gave her the flowers.

"These are for you Hermione."

"Aw thanks so much Draco. You didn't have to but thanks again." replied Hermione said smiling. She took the flowers and went to put them in some water in a vase on the table.

"You look great Hermoine."

"Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself Draco."

"Why thank you."

Finally they left the room and out the door to the Great Hall for dinner.

Dinner was delicious as they ate at their regular house tables.

As soon as all the food disappeared, all the 3rd years and down left the room unless they had been asked as a date by an upperclassman.

The tables changed to the small circular ones. And a dance floor took up a quarter of the huge Great Hall.

"Well I better go you three, since I need to dance with Malfoy for the first dance. I'll see you guys later." Hermione said without a trace of hatred in her voice. She didn't even bother trying to act like she hated him.

Harry and Ron seemed upset at her leaving. She had no clue if Ginny had had led it slip about how Hermione and Draco had become friends.

She found Draco sitting at a different table with Pansy Parkinson, who was trying to flirt with Draco. But Draco just tried to ignore her.

"I'm going to go dance with Granger now Pansy."

"But Drakie, I thought you were my date."

"Not really. I came here with Granger. We're friends now. And I don't care how much you or any of the other Slytherins don't like it."

And Draco stood up and went to Hermione who was a few feet away.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hello Draco."

They walked to the middle of the dance floor just as the first song begun. Hermione was happy that there was a do now playing songs sung my muggle singers instead of The Weird Sisters singing. The plans had been changed two days ago.

**_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_**

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed   
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me   
Draco put his hands on Hermione's waist while she put her hands on the back of his neck. Draco then pulled her a little closer to him, and Hermione laid her head on his shoulder as the song played.

**  
_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_**

As these words were sung, Hermione brought up her head from Draco's shoulder, and she started to sway her hips slightly. Then Draco followed her lead.

****As the final words of the song went by and they both continued to sway their hips to the beat, Draco took Hermione's hand and swung her into him in an embrace. Then the song ended and Hermione looked up at Draco with a smile on her face.

The dance went on with the two dancing a few other songs together. And Hermione hung out with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. She danced with Ron once or twice since Ginny and Harry went to the dance together.

But as Hermione walked up to the common room after the dance with Draco, she knew her feelings for him were changing fast. She could feel it inside herself.

**Song lyrics: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney_  
_**


	12. That Night

Before leaving the dance, everyone was aloud to take any leftover candy that was at the table.  
She and Draco (who she seemed to hang out with more than her own friends) took the rest of the every-flavor jelly beans that were in their basket at the table they had been sitting in, then some ice mice and peppermint toad creams from two other tables that didn't have anyone in them and put them in three separate gift bags they had gotten from Dumbledore. Then they took the bags with them and went to their common room.  
Once they got there, they decided to eat some of the candy.

But before that, they went into their separate rooms to get changed. They got out of their rooms at the same time and walked down the stairs to the common room together, and down in front of the couch on the floor in front of the fire. Hermione took the bag of jelly beans and found some of her favorite: vanilla, chocolate, pumpkin pie, and lemon. But then she ate some really disgusting ones like spinach, mud, and toe-jam.  
Then she took the bag with the Ice Mice in it. She put one in her mouth and started licking it. About twenty seconds later she could start to feel her teeth to chatter and squeak. Hermione and Draco started laughing together because she sounded funny. Then Draco took one of the peppermint toad creams and put it in his mouth. Almost instantly Draco started making weird faces since it felt so strange feeling like a frog was realistically hopping in his stomach.  
After eating much of the candy, they put the rest in the kitchen on the counter.

"Hey Draco, I think I'm going to go take a bath or swim. I don't know which one yet. It will probably be a swim in the bathtub. Well see you later. Good night."

"Good night Hermione."

Hermione left to go to the bathroom, while Draco just sat in the common room for a few moments. Then he went upstairs to his room. Hermione had already changed, putting her bathing suit under the clothes of shorts and a long sleeved shirt she was wearing. So she just stripped down to her bathing suit as she got near the bathtub.  
She turned on the cold and hot water taps until it got to a warm temperature. Then she waited a few seconds until it filled up all the away, and quickly. Then she set herself in carefully from the side of the pool-sized bathtub. She started to swim a few strokes above the water. But then she went under the water and started swimming again with her hands in front of her in a front stroke. Then she went back to the other side in the same action. When she stood up after getting back to the other side and brought her head up from the water, she saw Draco standing there.

"Draco, I thought you were going to sleep?"

"Well, I never said I was going to sleep. I just said goodnight to you after you said goodnight to me," Draco smirked at Hermione," and when you said you were going for a swim, I thought I would come join in the fun."

Hermione rolled her eyes. But then she grinned at Draco.

"Ok, if you insist. Anyways, I would love for you to join in the fun since I was starting to get lonely." Hermione said with a fake sad look on her face.

Draco was just wearing his swim shorts, so he set himself into the pool carefully and then went to stand by Hermione.  
Hermione noticed his muscular chest. He must have been working out a lot this summer. Or maybe its just from all the Quiddich from over the years.

"Damn he's so good looking now, and he's grown so much since our first year. And I'm so glad that I've got to start getting to know Draco and become his friend. But I have this really big urge to kiss him right now." Hermione thought.

_He is good looking. But I thought you didn't want to rush things with Draco?  
**I don't, and I won't unless he likes me like that**.  
_Hermione then came back to reality.

"Hey Draco, sorry about that."

"About what?"

"Oh never mind." Hermione replied blushing.

Draco just grinned at her.

"Let's just swim ok?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, lets." Hermione replied smiling back.

They played Marco Polo, water-basketball, swimming races, and a few other things.  
It was after midnight when they finally decided to stop. They both knew they had a blast together. They said goodnight to each other after they dried off in the bathroom with a drying spell and stood in front of their own rooms.

"Good night Draco."

"You too Hermione. Sweet Dreams."

Hermione just smiled at him warmly, as she opened her door and then closed it behind her as she got into her room. Then Draco went into his room. They both changed into their bed clothes. Draco wore dark blue boxers. Hermione wore a pink nightgown. They both fell into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: Hey everyone! Sry for not updating. I was busy updating on this other ff and I thougtht I was way behind on this stie but I'm not. Anyways I hope you like this chapter if u get to read it. And please review! I love reading reviews!

Ashley


	13. The Christmas Ball and Explanations

"**The Christmas Ball and Explanations"**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the author of the wonderful Harry Potter book series.

A few months passed by with the Christmas holidays finally approaching. Some people left to spend time with their families.

Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all stayed at Hogwarts. Also, Hermione found out from Draco that he was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays too. She was happy about this.

On Christmas Eve, there was a Christmas Ball for all the students who stayed for the holidays.

Hermione and Draco at this point had become closer friends. They continued to have fun together, and were able to talk to each other about anything. They found that they were both totally different people than they had thought of each other all these years.

With this closeness to each other growing, they felt so comfortable with one another. But unlike with Ron or Harry, Hermione felt differently when she was around Draco. She felt differently because, around Harry or Ron, she felt like they were brothers to her sometimes with the closeness they shared. But with Draco, she didn't feel like he was becoming like a brother to her. She felt that she was starting to have feelings for him. Yes, she had had the same thoughts or feelings months before. But Hermione always said they were going to continue to be just friends. It was just extremely hard to think that way about Draco anymore.

She wasn't sure if Draco thought the same way she did. But lately he had seemed to start acting differently towards her.

She was glad though when he agreed to go to the Christmas Ball with her once again.

The dance finally came that night. Hermione and Draco sat down at a table in the corner of the Great Hall. Hermione and Draco sat waiting for the first song to start playing.

Hermione wore maroon colored dress robes with a v-neck neckline, while Draco wore black dress robes.

Finally the first song started to play. Draco took Hermione's hand while they walked to the dance floor.

The song went on with both Hermione and Draco feeling a sort of peace while in each other's arms.

A moment later, Draco leaned his head down to look into Hermione's eyes. He smiled at Hermione, then asked her one single question.

"Will you be with me Hermione?"

Hermione looked into his piercing grey eyes and smiled at him.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Draco."

They hugged each other for a few moments. Then Draco leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips met. It was a gentle kiss at first. Then the kiss became more passionate.

When they broke away from each other, they saw some very surprised and angry faces. They both blushed and looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. But then they smiled. Draco took Hermione's hand as they started to dance to the next song. While they danced together, they heard angry voices in many parts of the Great Hall.

From where Ron, Ginny, and Harry were, they didn't know what had happened. They all moved toward where the commotion was.

"What happened?" Ron asked this one Gryffindor 6th year.

"Malfoy and Hermione just kissed?"

"WHAT? They might be friends. But they can't be dating."

"Well that's the thing. Malfoy just asked Hermione to be his girlfriend, and she accepted."

Ron, Harry, and Ginny had tried to accept Hermione's and Draco's friendship. But accepting their friendship had been hard. Ginny really didn't like this new news, but she tried not to show her disappointment. But Harry and Ron on the other hand, looked like they wanted to beat Draco up.

When Hermione and Draco saw who were glaring at them, they looked at each other for a second making an agreement to explain everything to them right then.

Hermione spoke up," Guys we need to talk"

"You're telling me" Ron said angered.

Ron couldn't believe that Hermione was going to start dating Malfoy. He knew this couldn't be a joke from Malfoy. Ron knew that Malfoy and Hermione had become friends. But that still didn't change the fact that he didn't like the idea of the two going out.

They all went to a table that was only a few feet away.

Hermione started to explain to Harry and Ron, since Ginny already knew and she didn't know if Harry and Ron knew. But Ginny still listened carefully.

"Well on the first day of term, Draco seemed different to me. I asked him why he seemed to have changed and he got mad at me for asking."

"But the next morning I couldn't stand not telling Hermione the truth. And I'm going to explain to you three what the truth about me is. But I really don't expect you to believe me." Draco said.

Ron had a feeling he wasn't going to believe what Draco was about to say.

"The truth is that I never wanted to be like my father, and become a Death Eater. After he died and Potter defeated Voldomort, I was deep down glad. But I couldn't show it. And then on the first day I wanted to show how I really felt, but I was so used to acting the way I always did. So when Hermione asked me why I seemed to change, I couldn't tell her right away and just pretty much told her nothing has changed. But then the next morning I just had to tell her the truth.

See all my life I was taught by my father that purebloods were the most superior witches/wizards of them all. He taught me to treat everyone under myself like scum. So I grew up learning like that. I continued like that once I got to Hogwarts.

I never enjoyed being how I acted towards people, especially Hermione." Draco explained while he looked at Hermione with a small smile playing across his lips.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, Draco told me hoe he truly felt about me…."

At this her three friends knew what was probably coming. And Ron felt depressed about it.

"Draco told me how he's liked me since 3rd year. He thought the whole 'book-worm' part of me was annoying ever since he first met me in first year. But at the same time, he always thought it was for the fact that I hadn't grown up in the wizardry world, so I needed to read up on this sort of world. He said how he now saw that I was extremely smart and a truly talented witch for my age.

When he used to call me mud blood, it killed him inside because he really didn't feel that way, even in 2nd year when he had started calling me that awful name." Hermione told her friends.

"And any tricks I have played on her, I hated to have done them. It was all just a cover up to how I really felt about Hermione so my "friends" wouldn't get suspicious. If they would have found out that I had ever liked Hermione, I knew that they would of told my father. I just could never stand what my father would of done to me or Hermione.. Its just in the past, if I didn't please him with something he wanted me to do, he would beat me. I tried to please him the best that I could. But it seemed like he was never pleased with me. My father was the only one who honored Voldomort. I might of when I was younger. But once I got older and understood what was going on around me, I never wanted to truly honor Voldomort anymore. The whole thing of me enjoying to see muggles and muggle-borns being tortured and killed was just an act. Truthfully, I saw Voldomort as a sick person who killed so many innocent lives."

"Ok Malfoy, I at least want to try to believe what you and Hermione are saying. But I don't know if I can, or Harry or Ron can yet."

"It would be great to know that you three can trust us. But I really don't expect you to trust me right away either since the way I've treated you three and Hermione has been so horrible.

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm glad that people are reading this ff! And I love the reviews. But I would love to see more reviews..anyways thanks again. And as you can see this chapter they finally got together! Yay! lol. But my fave chapter so far is probably chapter 14 which is the next one after this one of course. So I'll try to send that one too soon since its done.

Ashley


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14 "Christmas"

A/N: I know I already wrote this chapter for this ff site, but since I'm trying to update on but its not working, I update with the updated chapter 14 that I just wrote. I think its better written for that site, and I just wanted to delete the old one here and use the approved chapter for this site too. Hope u enjoy. I'll redo chapter 15 soon too! Hope u enjoy this chapter. Please R&R!

The next morning, Hermione and Draco got ready in their separate rooms before opening up their presents for each other. They brought their presents for each other down from their rooms to the common room, where they were going to open up their presents.

Hermione opened Draco's present first. Draco had given her a 24 k. golden chain with a rose pendant at the end of it. It was so beautiful in Hermione's opinion; it was too great of a present since they had only been great friends, and only a day dating each other. Since she loved the necklace so much, but she felt she couldn't accept it. As she looked up at Draco's face, he had a smile on his face. Hermione smiled and then hugged him.

"Thanks so much Draco. I love it so much! But don't you think it's too nice of a present for me since we've only been dating for a day? I know we've been really close friends, but I still don't know I can accept it, Draco."

"Please Hermione, it would mean a lot if you chose to keep it. I know we've not been dating at all really yet. I just thought it was a great necklace for you. If we weren't dating and just friends, I would have had still given you the necklace."

"Ok Draco, I'll keep it. Thanks again," Hermione said, while giving Draco a light kiss on the lips.

Draco then opened up his present from Hermione. It was a picture of a Hungarian Horntail dragon. Since 'Draco' meant dragon in Latin, Hermione liked the idea of getting him a picture of a dragon. In the picture, the dragon flew by every few seconds.

"Thank you Hermione. It's a really cool picture. I love it."

After saying 'thank you', he kissed her on the lips lightly.

"I think I'm going to go up to my room to hang up this picture."

"Ok Draco. I'm glad you like it. I'll put on the necklace while I'm waiting for you to come down."

"Ok great."

So as Draco went upstairs, Hermione put the necklace around her neck, then clasped it. It looked so nice around her neck, she just had to smile. But she still felt bad she hadn't bought something nicer for Draco. He seemed to really like the picture, but she still felt bad.

A few moments later, Draco was back down in the common room, so the two of them left the Heads' common room to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they walked down the corridors toward the Great Hall, they held each other's hands until they got inside the doors of the Great Hall. They said bye to each other before going to their separate house tables.

"Hi Hermione," Ginny said to Hermione as Hermione sat across from Ginny.

"Hey Ginny. And you two also," Hermione said with a sympathetic smile. She knew how they must be feeling, especially Ron. She knew lately that he seemed to be liking her more than a friend. Since last year, they became so close as friends. Even though she knew it was probably true that he wanted to be more than friends, she of course didn't feel that way about him. She just still always felt more like brother and sister most of the time. She might have seemed to like him last year, but that was out of jealousy. The time had passed since last year.

Hermione didn't get any response from Harry or Ron. They just stared at her with upset faces.

"I'm sorry you two that I'm dating Draco, but you have to believe me he's not lying."

They still didn't say anything. "I have your presents to give you three."

"Yeah I have yours too Hermione," Ginny replied.

"Whatever," Ron and Harry responded at the same time.

Hermione acted hurt that they didn't try to be more civil with the idea that she and Draco were dating. But it was Draco she was talking about here- their enemy for the past like 6 or 7 years. She would just let them have more time to comprehend that she and Draco really were dating.

They had eaten breakfast. Hermione left the Great Hall to go back to the Heads dorms to get her presents for her friends.

When she got to the common room, she saw Draco sitting on one of the couches by the fire. Hermione walked up to the couch and sat by Draco. She gave him a peck on the lips before saying hi to him.

"Hello to you too," Draco said.

"I have to get my presents for my friends from my room. Then I'm going to the Gryffindor common room to give them out."

"Ok I'll see you later."

So Hermione went upstairs to her dormitory to receive the presents for her friends. She left her dorm, down the stairs, said a quick goodbye to Draco from where she stood, then left the common room and went to the Gryffindor common room.

She found Ginny sitting with Harry and Ron together on a long couch in the common room. Ginny smiled toward Hermione once she saw her. But Harry just stared at her without a smile. Ron began to get up from the couch and walk toward the boys' dormitories.

Before he got too far, Hermione took his arm to stop him.

"I know you don't want to see me right now Ron. But please just take my present to you."

"Fine," Ron replied while grabbing the present from her. After grabbing the present, he stormed up to the boys' dormitories.

It was a few hours later, as Hermione was finishing up some last minute homework that was due when the holidays ended, and term was back in session.

Ginny seemed to have really enjoyed the bracelet Hermione has bought her. It had a silver chain with small, blue star charms on it.

Then Harry allowed himself to open his present up. Hermione had given him a new book about Quiddich. Even though he seemed reluctant to want to really talk to Hermione, he told her thanks anyways. Hermione could tell he seemed to really enjoy the book.

Now she just hoped Ron enjoyed his present from her, even though he was angry with her. She wasn't sure if he had opened it up earlier, or if he was opening it up later; but whenever he opened it, she hoped he enjoyed it.

A few moments later, Draco came down to sit by Hermione at the table she was working on her homework.

"Do you need any help?"

"Do I ever Draco?" Hermione asked with a grin on her face. "But you can still sit here with me if you want."

"Of course I'll stay. But I think I'll get my homework from my room. Then we can work on it together."

"Fine with me."

Draco was gone only a few movements. Then he came back to the table and sat across from Hermione. They worked on their homework for an hour or two. Then they left to go to dinner in the Great Hall.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15 of Unspoken Secrets

A/N: Omg I know its been months since I've updated this story. For the longest time I didn't interest in finishing it but I do now. And I'm sorry that this chapter isn't much of a chapter. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer. But I still needed to write this chapter, so hope you like it :)

**Ashley**

**

* * *

**

For a whole month, Hermione tried to have her two best friends talk to her. But she didn't have much luck. Everytime they tried to talk to one another, they started to argue with one another. Harry and Ron still didn't believe Draco was actually a nice guy, even after many, many attempts from Hermione about how he actually was. Hermione couldn't stand the two boys still being angry with her. Yes, it was Malfoy she was talking about they were angry about. And the two boys had tried to punch Draco any time they saw him at first. But Draco had always just blocked their hand, smirking at them. But if they had been her true friends, she thought they would have understood after awhile. She knew they cared about her, but she couldn't stand the jealousy any longer. Even Draco tried to explain to them more about the truth about himself.

"And after telling you the truth about me once again to the two of you, I really hope you can become friends again with Hermione. She really can not stand being away from the two of you. And I only want the best for her. Along with me, you two are people she really cares about. And even though I still don't care much for the two of you, could we try to have a civil relationship here? Please just talk to Hermione." After saying that, Draco left Harry and Ron, who he had seen walking in the halls.

The two of them just glared after Malfoy without saying a word. They then went to the Gryffindor common room to sit down to work on homework. After awhile, they realized they couldn't stand not having Hermione as friend lately because of their jealously, any longer.

They both decided to write one letter from both of them explaining their feelings, of how sorry they were, etc. So they did. They then sent the letter off with Hedwig. Soon enoug Hermione recieved the letter, while she was sitting in the Heads' common room with Draco. She read the letter with a smile on her face. Then she handed the letter to Draco to read.

"That last talk you gave to them must have finally gone through their head. Thanks Draco."

"No problem, love." Draco replied as he leaned closer to Hermione giving her a kiss on the lips.

After the kiss, they just cuddled together, while staring into the fire. About an hour later they left together for dinner in the Great Hall. Hermione was happy to be going to dinner, because she knew it was a possibility of a beginning to Harry and Ron actually talking to Hermione again. And she hoped it wouldn't take that long for them to be friends like they were before Draco and her had started to date a month earlier.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16 Unspoken Secrets

A/N: I'm soo sorry I haven't updated for like an entire year. During the summer last year I just wasn't into working on to keep writing. Then my freshman year of college happened. And I don't know. I just couldn't seem to make myself write more for this ff. Well I thought since I'm pretty much done with my first year of college, I would write more for anyone who wants to still read or who will just be checking this out now. And if you enjoy this chapter, please review!! Thanks :) Lyrics to the song in this chapters are "I Could Not Ask for More" by Edwin McCain.

_**Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments  
I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more **_

It was now close to when they would be finishing their 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione were still together. It was five months now since they had started going out with each other.

At the moment, they were laying in Draco's bed together sleeping. A few minutes passed by when they both started to wake up. "Good morning beautiful," Draco said to Hermione as he smiled and leaned into Hermione more to kiss her cheek.

Hermione moved around so she was facing Draco. Then she smiled. "Good morning to you too babe," she said before leaning in closer to Draco so she could kiss him. They kissed for a few minutes before they both broke apart from one another._**  
**_

_**Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me **_

After they kissed, they remained facing each other just staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much Hermione. I've been thinking lately how lucky I am to have you as my girlfriend. You're just so wonderful. And I know before this year everything between us was horrible. But I had always liked you so much secretly for the longest time. It hurt not to be able to tell you how I felt. But I'm glad we got the chance to become friends and then start dating this year. You're the best thing that ever happened to me Hermione," Draco finished saying before kissing Hermione again, more passionately this time.

"I love you too Draco. I never thought in a million years I would be saying those words to you. You were the enemy for so long. I just never thought it would ever be possible that I could love someone like you. But I'm glad that I am with you."

_**These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more **_

I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have has come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me

The school year ended. And another whole year passed by since they graduated. Draco and Hermione were surprisingly still staying strong. They couldn't be happier. So happy they were together that they were planning on moving in together soon.__

These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
'Cuz it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more

The young couple were so happy together. And Hermione was happy everything was going so well. Harry, Ron, her and Ginny became totally fine within about a week after Hermione received those letters from Harry and Ron. Their friendships together seemed to become stronger since that time over a year before. They saw how happy she was with Draco. It was strange for them for months. But they now saw that the two were really in love. And they were happy for their friend.

It was six months after Draco and Hermione had moved in together, that Draco realized something special. He knew that they hadn't been living together that long. But he felt right about what he was thinking about doing next. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hermione. She really was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He knew he wanted her in his life forever.


	17. Chapter 17 More Than Anything Part 1

Chapter 17 Unspoken Secrets

A/N: I realize that I haven't updated this story for more than 3 years. This story has been on a hiatus for such a long time because; truthfully I wasn't sure if I was ever going to finish writing it because I didn't have the interest to finish anymore. I wrote the last chapter how I did because I knew I wanted to just get the story done pretty quickly. I realize now that hasn't actually happened. And I think I'm not going to end this story in only about a chapter. It might be around 3-4 chapters instead. I've decided I want to extend this story since I decided to write this new chapter differently than I originally was going to. I'm sorry for the very long wait. I really decided to update now because there has been more views of this story compared to my other fanfiction story on this website lately. It's been awhile since I've got some reviews (some being from last year); but it's understandable because of the fact that I've not updated in 3 years. Thanks for all the reviews I have received. I appreciate them! Lyrics that are included in this chapter are from the song "More Than Anything" by Hanson. Remember to review if you enjoy reading this chapter! Thanks so much!:)

_I love you more than anything,  
Than anything, I do.  
And I'd give anything and everything  
I have just to be with you_

December 24, 1998. Along with being Christmas Eve, this date marked Draco and Hermione's second anniversary of being a couple. Even though they were young-he and 18 and her 19-he knew he felt that he wanted to spend his life with her. Instead of buying an engagement ring for her for their 2 year anniversary, he had purchased a different kind of ring-a promise ring. He wanted to prove to her that he was serious about their relationship-that he wanted to marry her someday soon. He would actually ask her to marry him sometime in the future. But for right then, he felt right about getting her a promise ring. The ring that he had bought for Hermione was white gold, had two heart shapes in the center with small diamonds included.

Draco and Hermione had made dinner together-roast beef, roasted potatoes, chestnut stuffing, glazed carrots, brussel sprouts, and Yorkshire pudding. Some of their friends came over to eat with them-Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy specifically.

Harry and Ginny were currently dating, while Blaise and Pansy were dating currently then too. For awhile when Draco and Hermione started dating, Pansy didn't like the idea that he was with Granger. She still believed that Hermione was unworthy of Draco's attention because she was a "Mudblood". She was extremely jealous since she still wanted to be with Draco, even if he didn't seem interested in her in that way. Eventually though, she realized nothing was going to change, and her feelings for him started to lessen. Finally, around a year later she and Blaise started dating when they realized they had the same type of romantic feelings for each other. Since graduating from Hogwarts, Ron had had an on and off again relationship with Lavender Brown. Currently they weren't dating though, so she wasn't there at the dinner at Draco and Hermione's flat with everyone else.

After dinner was served, everything was cleaned up. Then the group of friends opened up their presents from each other since they weren't planning on seeing each other the next day on Christmas. Shortly after, everyone left to floo back to their separate flats. Once everyone else was gone, Draco and Hermione went to cuddle up on the couch in their living room as a fire burned in the fireplace. They lay in each other's arms on the couch for awhile, as they cuddled in comfortable silence.

_These feelings I hold inside are emotions,  
I can not hide.  
These feelings will not subside  
I'd give anything when I look into your eyes,  
I see something special about you,  
And when I hold your hand,  
You seem to understand that  
I love you more than anything,  
Than anything, I do._

"Happy two-year anniversary, Hermione," Draco eventually said before leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

"Happy two-year anniversary, Draco," Hermione said. Hermione then pulled Draco slightly closer to her than he already was and kissed him again. "I love you so much, babe."

"I love you too," Draco replied. "Are you ready to exchange anniversary presents? I have my anniversary present for you in our bedroom. I would like to give it to you now."

"That sounds good to me, Draco. My present for you is in our bedroom too."

Draco and Hermione untangled themselves from each other where they lay on the couch and walked, hand in hand, to their bedroom. Hermione sat on their bed on her side. When Draco told her to close her eyes, she did. With her eyes closed, she waited for Draco to retrieve his present for her. A few moments later, she felt him sit down on the bed. "You can open up your eyes now, Hermione." Hermione opened up her eyes to find Draco holding a small jewelry box in the palm of his right hand. She glanced up to look into his eyes, with a hint of surprise evident in her facial features. Draco just smiled. "Open it."

_When I think of life without you,  
It brings me right down to my knees, yeah_

_Cause I can't enjoy life without you,  
You're my strength the thing that keeps me holding on._

_I love you more than anything,  
Than anything, I do.  
And I'd give anything and everything  
I have just to be with you._

Hermione took the box out of Draco's hand and opened it up to find a ring. She let out a small gasp. It was really pretty. The ring's band was white gold with a slight twisted design, two hearts in the center with small diamonds within the two hearts. "It's so beautiful, Draco," Hermione said, as she looked into Draco's eyes again, smiling. "Thank you."

Draco still had a smile on his face. But then he looked slightly nervous as he spoke his next words. "I bought you this ring to show you that I am truly serious about us, so much that I believe that I want to marry you someday in the future. The ring isn't an engagement ring, but more of a promise ring. I know that we are young. But I really do feel that you are the perfect person for me, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm hoping that you feel the same way."

_Oh, I'd do things that can't be done.  
I'd fly to the moon and around the sun, oohh  
If you just say that I'm the one  
I'd do anything, anything, well, well_

At her boyfriend's words, Hermione felt an immense happiness within herself. She was relieved to find out that Draco felt the same exact way as she did about him-he wanted to eventually get married to her like she wanted with him. She knew they were slightly young to get married, let alone get engaged right then. But she still felt in her heart that she wanted to get married to him someday.

"I do feel the same way, Draco." Hermione took the ring out of the box and slid it on her right middle finger. She glanced down at the ring that was now on her finger, and suddenly started to giggle.

"Why are you suddenly finding this all so funny, babe?" Draco asked Hermione.

Hermione didn't say anything in response right away. Instead she opened up the drawer of her nightstand, took out a small jewelry box from it and handed the box over to Draco. Draco opened the box to find a ring inside. It was a simple titanium band. "I'm giggling because I obviously bought you a ring also. I was hoping that you felt the same way as me, that you're also willing to try to commit to me and only me. I now know that you do feel the same way as I do."

"I do," Draco replied as he slid the ring onto his right middle finger. He then pulled Hermione closer to him, before kissing her on the lips again. Hermione deepened the kiss as she sat up slightly to bring her legs to the sides of Draco's body. Then she went back to leaning close to Draco as they continued snogging. A few minutes later she brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "Make love to me." Draco and Hermione had slept together many times over the last two years. But now she felt like anytime they were going to sleep together was going to be more special.

_I love you more than anything,  
Than anything, I do.  
And I'd give anything and everything  
I have just to be with you.  
I'd give anything, you know I'd do anything for you.  
I love you more than anything, more than anything_


End file.
